Marcus Drake
Backstory Marcus Drake was a simple young adult who lived a highly solitary lifestyle, one that he was happy with as well. One day, he awakens to find himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, having been transported to a bizarre and mind-blowing world of magic, monsters, and fantasy, the brilliant world of Makai Kishi Gunryo, the most famous, successful and enormous VRMMORPG ever to have been created in all human history. Of all people, marcus was selected. This is an interesting fact because marcus has literally no experience with VRMMORPG's, and much to his horror, he finds out that every character and location in the world has been made very real to him, a world with real people, real lives, and most importantly, real consequences for ones actions. Marcus has only three powers which he finds at his fingertips. The Gamer, The Modder, and The Hacker, all of which are enormous systems of umbrella powers that each cover a massive, seemingly ever expanding network of almighty powers which marcus can access with impunity at all times. With no way of getting back to his old life on earth, marcus has no choice but to accept his fate and attempt with what little knowledge and understanding that he has, tro try and conquer his powers, blend into the society of the massive fantasy world of vulcanus, and try to use the godlike powers and authority that he has been given to help those in need. As fate has it, marcus will soon bloom into one of the most powerful and noteworthy men in the world of makai kishi gunryo. Character Stats Tier: 7-B '''| '''6-C Name: 'Marcus Drake '''Origin: '''Makai Kishi Gunryo '''Age: '''18 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers & Abilities: ' 'Attack Potency: City Level '(His STR rating and the stats of his weapons are enough to blow away the abandoned city of arora in one strike) | 'Island Level '(His destruction spells unleash immense blasts of energy capable of sinking the island of phantoms) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(He was capable of lifting and tossing enormous galleons beached on the shore of the island of phantoms, using them to crush monsters attacking his party) | 'Class T '(He was capable of toppling a greater rock golem, which are each the size of mountains) 'Striking Strength: Class TJ '(Traded blows with the djinn lord haunting the abandoned city of arora, who was strong enough to blast away towns with his blows) | 'Class EJ '(Blew a greater demon knight through several mountains with the force of one of his punches, razing said mountain the ground) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Was capable of keeping up with and outpacing and alpha vulcanwolf, all of whom are capable of fighting and reacting at massively hypersonic speeds) | 'Relativistic '(Fought against a greater thunder fairy without getting hit by her complex lightning attacks) 'Durability: Island Level '(Was capable of tanking blows from the leviathan hydra, who could sink islands with the force of its blasts and attacks) | 'Continent Level '(Battled against archbishop apollyon, who could only damage marcus by using an extremely high tier mixture of destruction spells against him, resulting in the complete destruction of an continent) 'Range: Considerably Extreme '(Arrows fired by him, destruction spells, and various companions used by him are all capable of traveling many miles at varying speeds to get to their targets and damage them) 'Stamina: Extremely Superhuman '(His STA rating is considerably immense, allowing him to continue fighting and engaging in highly demanding activity in continuous succession without tiring out) 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(He has invested a lot of time into modding up his INT rating, allowing him to think and perform complex mental procedures the likes of which exceed the best human minds) | Supergenius (Extended leveling of his INT rating has caused him to become one of the greatest minds in vulcanus) 'Equipment: Various Weapons '| '''Various Armor Sets Weaknesses: Nothing Notable 'Key: Marcus Drake ' Appearance Personality Relationships Biography Powers & Abilities Notable Feats Notable Battles VS Battles Misc. Content Gallery Facts/Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:The Nameless King's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6